Lucifer
Lucifer, also known as The Devil, Light Bringer, The Morning Star, and Satan, was the second of the four Archangels created by God and was his favorite son. He is also a fallen archangel, and the first fallen angel. He is the original ruler of Hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure and their god. As the second-born Archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael, and older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. According to Gabriel, Lucifer is, or at least was, God's favorite and most beloved celestial, but when God asked for all angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused both out of jealousy and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species and no longer feeling he was God's favorite creation. This was caused by the Mark of Cain corrupting him and boosting his dislike towards humanity. He waged a war against God but was eventually cast out of Heaven by God, and banished to Hell by Michael. All of Azazel's actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer from his cage in Hell. Like all other angels, Lucifer must have the permission of a strong enough human to use as his vessel, as he can not forcefully possess a person. Being an archangel, Lucifer possesses much more power than any normal angel, every pagan, and also every demon and species of monster, most of whom deify him, thus being among the most powerful entities in the multiverse. Biography Early Life Lucifer is one of the four Archangels created by God, the brother of Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. They were created to fight against the Darkness, God's sister. The Archangels imprisoned the Darkness, and God sealed her prison with what would later become the Mark of Cain, which He gave to Lucifer, but it slowly corrupted him. When God created humans and commanded the angels to bow before them, Lucifer refused, deeming humans to be imperfect and murderous beings, and rebelled due to the Mark of Cain's influence. However, he was defeated and cast out of Heaven by Michael. Following this, he somehow breached Gadreel's defenses and entered the Garden of Eden, where he succeeded in corrupting the minds of Adam and Eve. Later, Lucifer tried to corrupt Adam and Eve's son, Abel, into becoming his servant, but Abel's brother Cain made a deal with Lucifer: His soul in Hell in exchange for Abel's soul in Heaven. Lucifer assented to the arrangement on the condition that Cain killed Abel. Afterward, he branded Cain with the Mark he possessed that ensured that Cain became the first Knight of Hell after he died. Acting out of spite towards God and eager to prove how imperfect humans were, Lucifer corrupted a human soul into the first demon, Lilith, and impregnated her with a child; for this act, he was imprisoned in a specific cage in Hell that was bound with over 600 seals, 66 of which needed to be broken in order for him to be released. In 1972, when Azazel massacred the nuns in St. Mary's Convent as part of a sacrifice to make contact with him, Lucifer instructed him to free Lilith from Hell so she could break the 66 Seals and thus release him. When Azazel crafted a plan to break the final seal by finding the prophesied special child that'd be strong enough to kill Lilith, he was going to use her daughter Dana Scarlett. He learned of a way to free Lilith when he learned of the portal connecting Earth to Hell called a Devil's Gate. The Devil's Gate was protected by many backups including a hundred mile Devils Trap.